Dirinya
by NaughtyHinata
Summary: Mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan seseorg utk membantuq bangkit? Apakah agar suatu hari nanti giliranq utk membantu orang lain yg terjatuh utk bangkit. Tp dgn konsekuensi, dirinya akan terikat lahir bathin denganq, seperti diriq terikat lahir bathin dgn penyelamatq? Kisah nyata author. menggalaukan. butuh review & masukan. 18
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkah kau terjatuh dan mengira bahwa kau takkan bisa bangkit lagi? Lalu tiba2 seseorang datang mengulurkan tangannya padamu, memelukmu hangat, tak ambil pusing dengan alasan keterjatuhanmu, membisikkan kata2 lembut dan membantumu berdiri, bahkan mengajakmu berlari.

Jika ya, pernahkah kau bertanya, mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membantumu bangkit? Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa alasannya adalah, agar suatu hari nanti, giliranmu untuk membantu orang lain yang terjatuh agar bangkit, tetapi dengan konsekuensi, dirinya akan terikat lahir bathin denganmu, seperti dirimu terikat lahir bathin dengan penyelamatmu.

Aku tak pernah mengiranya. . .

Percayakah kau pada akhir yang bahagia? Bahwa segalanya akan indah pada waktunya? Bagi mereka yang telah mencapai akhir saat itu, pasti akan mengatakan ya. Namun, saat ini, jika kau bertanya padaku, aq tak tahu harus menjawab apa... Dan karena ini adalah kisah yang belum selesai, jika kau mengaharapkan akhir yang bahagia, tak usah membacanya.

Karena ini bukan akhir, dan juga bukan awal. . .

%%%

Aku Hinata, dengan wajah lugu yang cantik dan mempesona, serta kebaikan hatiku, banyak lelaki yang salah sangka ketika aku dekat dengan mereka. Aku mencoba menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya ingin berteman, dan bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain.

Kakashi-senpai, seorang yang sangat tampan, dikagumi, dan dihormati di kampusku, dia dekat denganku, dan aku tahu bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah mengira, bahwa cintanya tak sepenuhnya murni.

Malam itu, ketika aku sakit dan sendirian di apartemenku,dengan dalih menjengukku, dia datang, lalu memperkosaku. . .

Aku jatuh! Sakit! Merasa semuanya tak penting lagi, merasa kotor, hina, dan benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku malu! Aku takut! Duniaku serasa runtuh, aku marah pada Tuhan yang tidak datang saat aku berteriak meminta tolong...

Sejak itu, aku seperti mayat hidup, teman-temanku berusaha membuatku kembali ceria, tapi tak bisa. Hingga, seseorang datang.

Namanya Neji-nii, kakak sepupuku, dia membantuku bangkit, kehadirannya perlahan mengembalikan senyumku, dan aku merasa bahwa dialah satu-satunya pegangan bagiku. Maka ketika dia melamarku, kendati aku tidak begitu mencintainya, aku mengiyakan.

Segalanya berjalan normal, aku mulai belajar mencintainya, dan berhasil! Ia mudah dicintai, karena pribadinya, serta cintanya padaku. Namun, karena dia ingin melanjutkan S2 di luar negeri, kami terpaksa berpisah. Aku menunggunya, aku setia padanya...

Tak ada masalah, hingga semester terakhirku...

Saat KKP, aku bertemu dengannya, Sasuke, lelaki yang dibalik senyum dan tingkah lakunya, menyimpan banyak masalah dan kesedihan. Aku tertarik untuk membantunya, aku tau rasanya terjatuh dan butuh orang lain mengangkatku, maka aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, dan memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan...

Hanya saja, ternyata hatiku juga mulai tertarik padanya, dan perlahan, segalanya menjadi terlalu jauh, dan. . . Aku mesti memilih. . .

%%%

Author sedang galau, berada di persimpangan hidupnya. Kisah ini, adalah kisah nyata yg sedang di alami author. Dengan memberanikan diri, author mencoba menuangkannya dalam bentuk cerita yang yaahhh,, agak sedikit di bumbu2-bumbui sich,,, tapi 90% adalah nyata... hanya saja, krn kisah ini sedang terjadi, SEKARANG, endingnya belum ada. Author belum memilih endingnya, dan berharap, setelah membaca kisah ini, minna semua bisa memberikan masukan tentang pilihan apa yg sebaiknya di ambil, seandaix kisah ini terjadi pada kalian... lalu, bersediakah membacanya? Review pleaseeee...


	2. Chapter 2

Pernahkah kau terjatuh dan mengira bahwa kau takkan bisa bangkit lagi? Lalu tiba2 seseorang datang mengulurkan tangannya padamu, memelukmu hangat, tak ambil pusing dengan alasan keterjatuhanmu, membisikkan kata2 lembut dan membantumu berdiri, bahkan mengajakmu berlari.

Jika ya, pernahkah kau bertanya, mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membantumu bangkit? Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa alasannya adalah, agar suatu hari nanti, giliranmu untuk membantu orang lain yang terjatuh agar bangkit, tetapi dengan konsekuensi, dirinya akan terikat lahir bathin denganmu, seperti dirimu terikat lahir bathin dengan penyelamatmu.

Aku tak pernah mengiranya. . .

Percayakah kau pada akhir yang bahagia? Bahwa segalanya akan indah pada waktunya? Bagi mereka yang telah mencapai akhir saat itu, pasti akan mengatakan ya. Namun, saat ini, jika kau bertanya padaku, aq tak tahu harus menjawab apa... Dan karena ini adalah kisah yang belum selesai, jika kau mengaharapkan akhir yang bahagia, tak usah membacanya.

Karena ini bukan akhir, dan juga bukan awal. . .

%%%

Tok Tok Tok

Aku terpaku, mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk, "Siapa?" tanyaku, namun tak ada jawaban. Menimbulkan kecurigaanku.

Aq mengintip dan melihat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamarq.

"Duh... tunggu sebentar yah, aq baru habis mandi. Tunggu 15 menit." Teriakq dari dalam kamar. Aku pun langsung berpakaian dengan buru-buru.

Setelah rapi, aku membuka pintu dan menyuguhkan senyuman pada tamuku, "Maaf lama," kataku pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Ia pun langsung masuk ke kamarku, dan berbaring di tempat tidur, merasa kamar sendiri. Well, sebenarnya ini memang kamarnya juga sih. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya, dan keluar kamar untuk menjemur handuk basah. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat dirinya telah baring menelungkup, dan menutup mata, namun dengan kening berkerut.

Aku mendekatinya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur memperhatikannya dan bertanya, "Ngantuk?"

Diapun mengangguk dan membuka mata, dan aku memperhatikan bahwa matanya merah. Dia berkata pelan, "Dan pusing, rasanya seperti mabuk."

Giliranku yang kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

Masih dengan suara pelan, dia menjawab, "Habis minum obat jadi pusing."

"Kamu minum obat apa? Memangnya sakit apa?" tanyaq.

Matanya menatap langit2 kamar ketika ia menjawab. "Tidak tau obat apa. Tadi Pak tua Jiraiya di kantor melihatku seperti kelelahan, jadi dia memberikanku obat penghilang lelah."

Aku terperanjat. Obat dari Pak Tua Jiraiya? Ughh... Q bertanya dengan nada agak marah. "Itu obat apa?"

Dia menggeleng dan menjawab, " Tidak Tau"

Aku mengerang kecil, dan mulai menceramahinya. "kalau kamu tidak tau itu obat apa, kenapa diminum? Kamu kan tau bagaimana Pak Tua itu? Bagaimana jika itu narkoba? Kamu kan tau aku tidak suka kalau kamu mulai salah jalan lagi. Lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu. Ok? Sekarang kita pergi cari kelapa yuk. Biar bisa menetralisir efek obatnya sebelum efeknya menjalar di tubuhmu."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku lalu berkata, "Sepertinya benar narkoba. Efeknya seperti menghisap ganja."

Aku tertegun dan mulai membuka mulut untuk berceramah lebih jauh namun dia langsung berkata, " Nanti sebentar q cari kelapa. Sekarang q cuman mau disini bersantai."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu tidur!" perintahq sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menutup matanya.

Diapun menurut dan mulai mengatur nafasx agar tenang. Aku tersenyum, aku suka saat dia penurut sseperti ini. Meski dia juga menuntutku agar menurut padanya.

Aq memperhatikan dirinya, lelaki umur 22 tahun, mahasiswa Ilmu Hukum semester 9, tinggi 165cm, putih dan berambut hitam. Overall, dia ganteng. Tapi q tidak melihat itu sekarang. Sekarang aku melihatnya sebagai seorang ayah yang kelelahan dengan semua urusan dan masalah yang bertumpuk dihadapannya, yang satu2nya penghiburannya adalah putrinya yang berumur 2 setengah tahun, yang sekarang dipisahkan darinya. Satu2nya alasan dia bertahan, hingga aku muncul...

Sambil menunggu dirinya tidur, aku membaca novel. Aku begitu asyik hingga tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah bangun.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengecek HP dan menjawab. "14.12. memangnya mau kemana lagi?"

"Tidak kemana2" jawabnya. Dia pun lalu menatapku dan berkata, "aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Mau temani?"

Aku mengerutkan keningq dan balik bertanya. "Temani bagaimana?"

Dia bergeser sedikit dan menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya. "Baring disini, aku mau tidur dipeluk."

Aku menghela nafas, dia manja. Sangat manja.

Aku pun lalu baring disampingnya, dan segera setelah aku baring, dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku menghela nafas lagi, dan mengulurkan tangan membelai rambutnya. "sekarang tidur yah?"

Tapi dia menggeleng dan menjawab. "Tidak bisa tidur lagi sepertinya, jantungku berdebar kencang. Efek obat dan kamu sepertinya neh. Hehehe..."

Aku pun lalu meletakkan tanganq di dadanya. Dan benar, jantungnya terasa berdegup keras. Aku tertawa kecil.

Namun dia merengut dan berkata agak kesal, "Jangan tertawai jantungq."

Aku tertegun, merasa bersalah. "Maaf," kataku pelan. Dia hanya menutup mata dan mengangguk. Entah mengapa, aku langsung merasakan pancaran kasih sayang padanya, membuatku bertindak tanpa berfikir, dan mencium keningnya.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, dia tersenyum, seperti anak kecil dan lalu masuk kepelukanq, serta menempatkan wajahnya di leherq. Membuat detak jantungnya makin terasa ditubuhq. Terlalu kencang, pikirq. "Kira2 kamu diberi obat apa yah?" tanyaq penasaran.

"Obat seks, sepertinya."

Dan spontan, tubuhq menegang.

Dia tertawa di leherq dan berkata, "Bercanda sayang. Aq selalu ingat traumamu koq." Mendengarnya, tubuhq merileks kembali.

Dia pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatq mau tidak mau, menegurnya."Tahan diri yah Sas!"

Dia cuman mengangguk. Dan perlahan, aku merasakan nafasnya kembali memelan dileherku. Dia mulai tertidur. Aku balas memeluknya, membelai rambutnya dan menutup mata. Mengingat saat pertama segalanya dimulai.

Pagi itu, dengan memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut, aku buru-buru ke kampus. Pertemuan ini antara mahasiswa KKN dengan dosen pembimbing. Setelah mengecek ruangan mana kelompokq berada, aku pun berlari. Ini karena aku telat bangun pagi. Hufth...

Sesampainya di depan ruangan, aku membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Dosen wanita yang q kenal dengan nama Tsunade itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari kursi kosong di bagian belakang. Dapat! Aku berjalan sesantai mungkin, padahal sebenarnya aku deg-degan!

Setelah duduk, barulah aku memperhatikan mahasiswa di sampingku. Laki-laki, putih, mata hitam yang terlihak sok, dan rambut yang aneh mencuat. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa,auranya menakutkan. Pikirku.

Namun ia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya, ia pun balas memperhatikanku, lalu tanpa senyum, ia bertanya. "Fakultas dan jurusan apa?"

"FKIP. Jurusan pendidikan Ekonomi" jawabku. "kamu?"

"Hukum" jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk dan berkata,"Namaku Hinata"

"Hn" sahutnya. Aku melengos, dia sok!

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan dan memperhatikan Ibu Tsunade yang sedang menjelaskan tentang KKN kali ini. Kami ber10 (3 cewek dan 7 cowok) berasal dari fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda-beda akan ditempatkan di desa kecil di utara Jepang. Selama 3 bulan. Dan selama itu, tidak boleh kembali ke kota. Beberapa mengeluh, aku sih senang-senang saja. Aku suka pedesaan. Banyak hutannya. Dan aku suka hutan.

Dalam rangka mendekatkan para mahasiswa di kelompok kami, dimulailah sesi perkenalan. Ada bermacam-macam pribadi yang bergabung. Mulai dari Lee, dari yang terlihat bersemangat, Sai dari Ilmu kesenian, Shikamaru dari Ilmu Sosiologi, Shino dan Kiba dari pertanian dan peternakan, Gaara dari kehutanan,dan lelaki sok tadi, Sasuke dari Hukum. Lalu dikelompok kami hanya ada 3 orang perempuan, aku, Hinata, Ten Ten dan Ino dari Kedokteran.

Kami ber10 akan bersama-sama selama 3 bulan. Kuharap, semuanya lancar. Tapi, sejak kapan ada episode dalam hidupku yang lancar? Buktinya, si sok tadi yang terpilih menjadi ketua kelompok.

Hari itu juga, kami menuju lokasi KKN. Jarak yang ditempuh sangat jauh dan jalanannya jelek. Aku mabuk, untung saja Ino cekatan menolongku. Kami sepertinya akan berteman baik.

Sesampainya disana, kami menuju Posko. Posko kami adalah sebuah rumah kayu model lama bertingkat 2. Karena masih pusing, aku langsung ke kamar mandi menyegarkan diri. Saat kembali ke ruang tengah, aku melihat teman-teman yang lain berdiri menungguku. Dan aku melihat Ino serta Tenten menatapku dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf Hinata, aku..." Ino mulai menjelaskan tapi Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Dirumah ini ada 5 kamar. Tiap kamar ditempati 2 orang. 3 kamar diatas ditempati Ino-Tenten, Lee-Sai, dan Kiba-shino. 2 kamar bawah ditempati aku-Gaara-shikamaru. Kamar satunya, kamu tempati sendiri." Jelasnya. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lebih jauh, dia mengambil tas dan masuk kamar, yang lainnya pun lalu beranjak ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan aku bertiga denga Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku tidur sendiri?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Maaf yah Hinata," Kata Ino

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku suka sendiri koq. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke sekamar bertiga dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Shikamaru sih merengut, berkata itu menyusahkan, tapi kufikir dia memang seperti itu. Hehehe..."

"Sepertinya memang." Kataku, "Lalu apa agenda selanjutnya?"

"Hmm... Istirahat, makan malam, lalu kita ke rumah kepala desa untuk membicarakan program kerja.

Di rumah kepala desa, kami bertemu dengan Pemuda seumuran kami, kulitnya tan, dan rambutnya kuning cerah. Namanya Naruto, cucu kepala desa.

"Ohh, jadi kalian yang KKN di desa ini yah? Kenalkan, Aku Naruto, calon Kepala Desa setelah kakekku meninggal nanti." Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Kami shock mendengan kalimatnya yang ajaib, dan sebelum kami berkomentar apa-apa, seorang lelaki berbadan besar berambut putih panjang keluar.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Kau mendoakanku agar cepat mati hah?" Katanya sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Aduh-duh-duh bukan seperti itu Pak Tua, tapi kau kan sudah menjabat lama sekali. Sudah saatnya aku menggantikanmu. Lagipula kau sudah tua, tapi mempekerjakan wanita-wanita muda dan cantik di kantor kepala desa. Pak tua mesum!" Celoteh Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa? Disitulah nikmatnya kau tau! Sana masuk kedalam!" Usir Jiraiya.

Setelah itu dia duduk dan berkata. "Maafkan cucuku. Dia memang jahil. Tapi dia andalan desa ini. Nah, sekarang. Kami senang kalian datang. Ada banyak yang masih harus dikembangkan di desa ini. Lalu, apa saja rencana kalian untuk 3 bulan ini?"

Kami pun mulai menjelaskan satu persatu rencana kami. Karena tiap orang memiliki program tersendiri. Kami yang dari Fakultas pendidikan, akan mengajar di sekolah. Sasuke sebagai ketua kelompok akan berkantor di Kantor Kepala desa sementara yang lain membuat program sesuai jurusan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai, kami pun pamit. Dan mulai besok, aku akan mengajar! Sesuai dengan mimpiku.

Paginya, aku, Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berangkat menuju Sekolah. Sasuke ikut karena arah ke kantor kepala desa searah dengan tujuan kami. Jadi aku dibonceng sasuke, dan Sai bersama Shikamaru.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Sasuke tentang cuaca. Sisanya, dia mengacuhkanku. Awalnya aku kesal, namun pemandangan desa sangat indah jadi aku pun lebih menikmatinya.

Di sekolah, aku senang. Meski siswanya sedikit, tapi minat belajar mereka tinggi. Meski dengan sarana dan prasarana yang terbatas. Aku pun semangat mengajar.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke menjemputku. Well, memang begitu janjinya.

Di perjalanan, aku penasaran juga, dan berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu berapa bersaudara, Sas?" tanyaku.

"2."

"Ohh.. laki-laki atau perempuan? Siapa namanya?"

"Laki-laki. Itachi"

"Hmm... Kakak atau adik"

"Kakak." Aku mulai merengut. Jawabnya harus sesimple itukah? Aku terus bertanya.

"Orang tuamu kerja dimana?"

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Sudah meninggal."

Aku merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak tau. Aku turut berduka cita."

"Hn" sahutnya.

Perjalanan masih lumayan jauh, dan aku masih merasa tidak enak. Jadi, aku pun berceloteh. "Kalau aku, juga 2 bersaudara. Tapi aku kakak, adik perempuanku, namanya Hanabi. Umurnya 16 tahun. Kelas 3 SMP. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Jadi agak berat juga sih 3 bulan tidak menemuinya. Kau tau kan, anak seumuran itu masih dalam periode labil, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Bla bla bla"

Aku terus saja bercerita. Namun respon yang ku dapat hanya sahutan Ooh atau Hn. Tapi biarlah, daripada diam, mana sudah gelap dan jalanan sepi. Sementara Sai dan Shikamaru sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Seminggu berlalu seperti itu. Aku banyak bertanya tentang kakak Sasuke, yang dari jawaban-jawaban pendek sasuke, aku tau bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang sejak kecil menjadi tulang punggung dan selalu bekerja untuk menyekolahkan Sasuke. Tap aku juga menangkap bahwa Sasuke sangat kesepian karena selalu ditinggal sendiri. Dan, sepertinya ada yang lain. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu. Well, belum tau.

Sementara itu, aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang keluargaku, tentang masa kecilku, tentang apa yang ku sukai dan tidak ku sukai, juga tentang anak-anak di sekolah. Awalnya ia menanggapinya biasa saja. Tapi lama-lama, selama perjalanan pulang pergi itu, dia mulai bertanya tentang ceritaku, atau mengomentarinya. Dan aku senang.

Minggu kedua berlanjut biasa. Kami sekelompok sudah sangat dekat. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu nyaman bersama Ino dan Tenten. Tenten terlalu, berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sepertinya dia hidup di dunianya sendiri. Sementara Ino, meskipun ia baik padaku, menurutku ia terlalu, kecewean banget. Dan egois. Maka aku lebih suka ngobrol dengan Lee yang semangat, shika yang cerdas serta naruto yang makin lama makin sering di posko. Aku curiga ia menyukai Ino. Hehehe...

Jika sedang tidak bersama yang lain, aku suka duduk-duduk di teras memandangi pantai yang berjarak 200 meter dari posko. Sebenarnya aku ingin kesana. Tapi berhubung hampir tiap hari aku pulang malam, belum pernah ada waktu untuk kesana. Lagian, aku takut ke pantai sendiri malam-malam. Hii...

Malam itu, setelah makan malam, aku yang kebagian membersihkan meja bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sejak mengantarku pulang, aku tak melihat Sasuke lagi. Bahkan dia tidak ikut makan malam. Aku khawatir.

Aku ke ruang duduk dimana teman-teman sedang mmendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang gunung di ujung selatan desa. Katanya dibalik gunung itu ada air terjun. Teman-teman pun berusaha mencari waktu untuk mengunjunginya.

"Hinata, kamu mau ikut ke gunung nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku. "Memangnya kapan?"

"Bulan depan sepertinya." Jawab Gaara.

"sepertinya bakalan asyik." Kataku. "Ohya, ada yang lihat Sasuke?"

"tidak"

"Aku juga tidak lihat."

"Aku lihat. " Kata Naruto, "Sepertinya tadi dia ke pantai deh."

"Ke pantai?" Tanya Ino. "Malam-malam begini?"

Aku tidak mendengar lagi celotehan mereka. Aku keluar rumah, berdiri di teras dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke pantai. Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku pun duduk dikursi, memasang headset, mendengarkan lagu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke. Ada rasa khawatir di benakku.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, saat teman-teman yang lain sudah tidur, naruto sudah pulang dan Shikamaru sudah mengurku agar tak usah menunggu Sasuke, aku melihat siluetnya di kejauhan.

Saat ia masuk, ia kaget melihatku.

"Hinata, kenapa belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabku

Sasuke memasang wajah bingung. "Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau menghilang dan tidak memberi tau kemana kau pergi, Sas, dan sampai segini larut. Bahkan kau belum makan. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo biar ku masakkan ramen." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya ke dapur.

Sampai di dapur, masih dengan wajah bingung, dia bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi? Aku kan hanya ke pantai."

"Kau pergi tanpa ada yang tau kemana. Kau tidak izin. Aku khawatir, kau kan temanku." Kataku sambil memasak. "Dan lihat, kau juga tidak mengenakan jaket. Kau mau sakit?"

Aku terus berceloteh sambil memasak. Dan setelah jadi, q hidangkan ramen di hadapannya, duduk disampingnya dan bertanya langsung. "Kenapa kau ke pantai malam-malam?"

Tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyendok ramennya, terhenti diudara mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kagetnya. Apa aku belum bilang? Aku mahir membaca ekspresi.

Namun Sasuke cepat-cepat memasang ekpresi netral dan memakan ramennya lalu menjawab. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawabnya,

Aku tidak percaya. Maka aku bertanya. "Apa kau sedang galau?"

Dia tersenyum setengah, mengejek. Bukan itu, fikirku.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha bunuh diri?" pancingku lagi.

Dia memandangku tak percaya. Well, bukan itu juga, fikirku.

"Apa kau rindu seseorang?" Tanyaku.

Dan ekspresinya sendu. Aku tau tebakanku benar. Maka aku melanjutkan.

"Siapa? Kakakmu?"

Dia tersenyum. Dia rindu kakaknya, tapi bukan itu.

"Pacarmu?" Tanyaku.

Dahinya mengerut. Salah besar.

"Lalu siapa?" aku menyerah untuk ini., aku tidak tau banyak tentang orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dia diam. Lamaaa aku menunggu jawabannya. Dan ketika ramennya hampir habis, dia menjawab. "Aku rindu anakku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku kaget, tak mengira bahwa dia sudah berkeluarga, bahkan sudah punya anak.

Ia mendorong ramennya menjauh. "Aku sudah kenyang. Makasih."

Aku melihat ramennya yang hampir habis. "Habiskan." Kataku

Ia menggeleng "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Hmm... ok. Jadi kau sudah punya anak. Perempuan atau laki-laki? Berapa? Umur berapa?" tanyaku sambil menarik ramennya dan mulai memakannya.

Ia kaget dengan tingkah lakuku. Namun tidak bertanya. Maka aku berkata. "aku masih lapar."

Ia tertawa. Pertama kalinya ia tertawa seingatku, dan baru kali itu, aku mengakui, well, dia tampan.

"Aku punya 1 anak. Perempuan, namanya Yui. Umurnya 2 tahun lebih dan sangat cantik." Jelasnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Aku pun mendorongnya lebih jauh. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia berambut pink, sebahu. Mungil untuk anak seumurannya. Matanya seperti mataku. Dan sangat cerewet. Di rumah, selalu ribut dengan celotehannya. Meskipun yang kita lakukan hanya mendengarkan." Ia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dan menambahkan. "Seperti kamu."

Aku tertawa. Dia benar. Maka aku berceletuk.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan anakmu. Aku paling suka anak perempuan. Tapi belum di beri rezeki."

"Belum di beri rezeki? Maksudnya?"

Aku menarik nafas dan mulai bercerita. "Aku juga sebenarnya sudah menikah. 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun, karena satu dan lain hal, aku belum bisa punya anak." Jelasku

"Memangnya kemana suamimu? Apa kalian tidak, hmm, berusaha?" tanyanya

Wajahku memerah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Bukan tidak berusaha. Hanya saja, suamiku sekarang sedang di luar negeri. Setelah menikah, aku hanya punya waktu 1 bulan bersamanya. Tidak cukup." Jelasku. Well, itu memang alasannya. Tapi bukan keseluruhan alasan.

"Hn.." sahutnya.

Maka malam itu berlalu dengan aku mendesaknya cerita tentang Yui. Sasuke tampaknya sangat menyayangi anaknya. Sehinnga tidak berlebihan ungkapannya bahwa Yui,tawa dan tangisnya, adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting baginya. Kalimat ini membingungkanku. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Aku semakin dekat dengan sasuke. Dia mulai terbuka denganku. Dia jadi sering ngobrol denganku, berdua. Katanya itu lebih nyaman dibanding bersama teman-teman yang lain. Well, aku sependapat sih. Karena itu, jika teras depan dan ruang tengah sedang penuh, kami biasanya ngobrol di dapur sambil aku memasak atau makan. Aku memang hobi masak dan makan. Dan tebak siapa yang q suruh jadi juru cicip? Yup. Sasuke. Hehehe... meskipun kadang masakanku rasanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, tapi dia selalu mengomentari itu enak. Kecuali makanan manis. Maka aku jarang memasak cemilan manis. Hanya gorengan, atau masakan yang terdiri dari bahan-bahan segar. Terutama sea food. Sasuke sangat suka sea food. Dan beruntung desa ini memiliki bahan makanan yang hampir lengkap. Terutama tomat. Bahan segar utama untukku memasak. Karena sasuke doyan tomat.

Makin lama aku juga makin heran, kenapa aku memasak seolah-olah hanya untuk dia, karena aku selalu berusaha memasak makanan yang disukai sasuke atau yang mungkin disukainya. Tapi biarlah. Orangnya juga tidak protes.

Namun, jika dapur juga sedang penuh, maka kami ngobrol dikamarku. Sambil nonton film di laptop atau hanya bercengkerama dan bercanda.

Aku melihat Sasuke makin biasa dengan keberadaanku. Dan mungkin karena aku cerewet seperti anaknya, dia sering menggangguku. Mulai dari menggelitikku, mengejekku, bahkan menggigitku. Aku juga tidak mau kalah, maka aku membalas. Dan itu selalu membuat kami tertawa bersama.

Teman-teman yang lain mulai menyadari kedekatan kami, bahkan sekali dua kali Naruto bertanya, apakah kami pacaran? Tentu saja kami menyanggahnya. Kami berdua kan sudah berkeluarga. Hehehe...

Semuanya berjalan senormal mungkin sampai pada akhir bulan pertama, Sasuke hilang lagi. Dia pergi tanpa bilang siapa-siapa. Bahkan padaku. Saat aku bertanya pada teman-teman, katanya Saasuke terlihat berjalan ke arah pantai.

Aku keluar dan mencari siluetnya. Tap tidak ada. Aku menunggu 2 jam, tapi dia tidak kembali-kembali. Maka dengan menetapkan hati, aku mengambil jaket dan berjalan ke pantai. Malam itu langitnya cerah tak berawan, dan bulan terang, maka aku tak membawa senter. Sesampaiku disana, aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari Sasuke dan melihatnya sedang duduk menunduk di pinggir pantai.

Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara, aku mendekatinya, dan setelah dekat, aku berjongkok dan memegang pundaknya.

Dia kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan ekspresi bingung, dia bertanya, "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Selarut ini?"

"Aku mencarimu," jawabku, "kau tidak makan malam dan pergi tanpa kabar lagi. Membuatku khawatir. Dan daripada bosan menunggumu, aku lebih baik menyusulmu." Jelasku.

Dia cuman menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau terlalu perhatian."

Aku tersenyum. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laut, aku pun melihat siluet rasa sakit di wajahnya. Aku membelai rambutnya dan bertanya, "Ada masalah apa?"

Dia memejamkan mata dan menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku menarik lembut rambutnya dan berkata agak ketus, "Tidak ada apa-apa koq tapi seperti ini. Kau pasti sedang dalam masalah."

Dia pun membuka mata dan mendongak ke langit. Setelah terdiam sejenak, diapun mulai menceritakan bebannya. "Aku sangat merindukan anakku, maka tadi, aku menyempatkan diri ke atas bukit untuk menelponnya." Memang di desa ini, jaringan sangat susah dan untuk mendapatkannya, kami harus ke puncak bukit atau gunung.

"Mendengarkan suaranya membuatku senang dan agak menghapus rasa rinduku. Tapi aku menjadi tenang setelah mendengarkan suaranya." Katanya. "Tapi perasaan itu hilang ketika aku berbicara dengan perempuan itu, ibu Yui." Dia berhenti dan menghela nafas berat.

Aku sediit tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut tentang istrinya.

"Dia kembali mendesakku."

"Mendesak?"

"Untuk cerai." Katanya.

"Cerai?" sahutku kaget, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Entah. Mungkin dia sudah bosan. Atau sudah menemukan lelaki yang lebih kaya dariku. Atau sepertinya dua-duanya." Katanya dengan nada menghina.

"Apa?" aku sangat kaget mendengar fakta ini. Aku sedikit marah juga mendengar istrinya berlaku seperti itu. "Tapi, bukannya kalian saling mencintai?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Tak ada cinta di antara kami, Hina"

Aku memasang ekspresi bingung. Maka Sasuke melanjutkan. "Pernikahan kami di atur oleh keluarga. Dan karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Nii-san, dan karena ku lihat Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, maka aku setuju. Awalnya pernikahan kami baik. Aku berusaha mencintainya. Dan dia sangat memperhatikanku, maka aku selalu mengabulkan keinginannnya. Minta ini minta itu. Ku fikir sah-sah saja. Karena aku suaminya. Namun, setelah Yui lahir, dia mulai menjauh. Dia mulai tidak memperhatikanku, dan tidak pernah lagi, kau tau, melayaniku."

Aku bersemu merah mendengar pengakuannya. Namun Sasuke tidak memperhatikan itu dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Dari caranya bercerita, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan beban itu. "Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 tahun. Aku pun mulai seperti mati rasa padanya. Dan membiarkannya melakukan apa saja. Yang penting aku tetap memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dan Yui."

"Sampai ketika sekitar sebulan sebelum KKN, aku melihatnya jalan dengan lelaki lain. Lelaki berambut merah. Di rumah, saat aku bertanya, dia malah menjawab dengan ketus bahwa itu bukan urusanku. Aku mulai marah, namun ia juga memarahiku balik, berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, dan dia menjadi bosan denganku akhirnya memilih jalan dengan teman-temannya untuk bersenang-senang.

Sejak malam itu, kami sering bertengkar. Puncaknya, dia tidak pulang selama 2 malam, dan dari temannya, aku mengetahui bahwa dia bermalam di hotel. Dengan lelaki berambut merah itu." Jelas Sasuke

Aku terhenyak dan menutup mulut kaget, "Tega sekali dia Sas..."

"Memang. Aku marah besar ketika dia pulang. Kami bertengkar hebat, dan karena aku tidak tahan dengan penghinaannya, aku menamparnya. Dia menangis, membawa Yui, dan pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Besoknya, dia minta cerai."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kisahnya. Terlalu sadis.

"Kau pasti sakit hati, Sas."

Dia mengangguk dan berpaling menatap mataku. "Sakit memang. Tapi tidak sesakit jiika aku mencintainya. Tapi aku menolak bercerai. Aku memikirkan Yui, dia masih kecil dan aku tau rasanya hidup tanpa orang tua. Dan aku tidak mau Yui menjalan hidupnya dengan hanya hidup dengan 1 orang tua saja." Katanya denga pelan dan sedih.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kasihan Yui."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali memandang laut. Dan berkata pelan, seolah untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tau mesti menerima tuntutan cerai itu atau tidak."

Aku juga tak bisa menjawab. Itu adalah keputusan yang harus dia ambil sendiri.

Lama kami duduk dalam keheningan. Dan, mungkin agar seimbang, aku juga ingin menceritakan tentang kisahku.

"Aku juga sebenarnya belum mau menikah." Kataku

Sasuke berpaling menatapku heran. "Tapi...?"

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Dan mulai bercerita. "aku pernah mendapat sebuah masalah besar. Masalah yang sangat berat dan tak bisa ku tanggung sendiri. Aku hampir menyerah. Keluarga dan teman-temanku pun hampir menyerah. Aku seperti mayat hidup waktu itu, bahkan percaya Tuhanpun sudah tidak lagi." Kisahku sambil mengenang tragedi hidupku.

Sasuke bertanya penasaran. "Tragedi apa"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak siap menceritakannya. "Waktu itu, saat segalanya sudah seperti tak penting lagi, salah seorang sepupuku yang memang sedari kecil menjagaku, memberi perhatian besar padaku. Dia menyemangatiku, membawaku ke tempat-tempat indah, dan mulai membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Aku pun mulai menjalani hidup lagi, meski tertatih, selangkah demi selangkah. Semua itu karenanya.

Namun, saat semua mulai kembali normal, ada kabar bahwa dia terima S2 di luar negeri. Sesuatu yang sangat dia harap-harapkan. Namun karena memikirkanku, dia berniat menolaknya. Aku melarangnya, aku memintanya untuk mengambil kesempatan itu, dan setelah perdebatan yang panjang, dia mau pergi. Dengan satu syarat. Aku menikah dengannya. Agar dia memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk memperhatikanku.

Sempat terpikir untuk menolaknya, namun, saat itu, satu-satunya hal yang nyata bagiku adalah dia. Dan karena tidak ingin kehilangan pegangan lagi, aku menyetujuinya. Meski aku tidak mencintainya."

Sasuke diam mendengar kisahku, dan ketika tersdar, aku melihatnya memperhatikanku dengan intensitas yang berlebihan. Maka dengan malu dan agak terbata-bata, aku melanjutkan, "Tapi setelah menjalani waktu bersamanya, aku mulai mencintainya. Hehehe... jadi ku fikir, memang harus seperti ini jalannya." Kataku dengan senyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, namun kembali bertanya, "Tragedi apa yang membuatmu seputus asa itu Hinata?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Dan memutuskan. "Aku akan cerita setelah kita sampai di posko. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tertawa, tawa lepas, membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Modus, heh?" katanya. "Baiklah tuan putri, ayo kita kembali." Sasuke lalu meraih tanganku, membantuku berdiri dan berjalan menggandengku.

Tangannya lebar, dan hangat meski udara dingin. Aku mendapati diriku menikmati gandengannya, merasa nyaman. Maka kami berjalan pulang dengan diam. Selama perjalanan, aku tau Sasuke juga menganggap ini nyaman, karena sesekali, dia menoleh kearahku dengan senyum tipis yang entah mengapa selalu membuatku bersemu. Syukurlah ini malam, jadi dia tak bisa memperhatikannya.

Sesampainya kami di rumah, kami langsung menuju kamarku. Sasuke langsung berbaring sementara aku membuka jaket dulu, dan perlahan duduk disampingnya dengan ragu. Ragu untuk bercerita.

Namun sasuke penasaran, maka ia mendesakku untuk menceritakan tragedi apa yang pernah ku alami. Dan setelah menghela nafas berat beberapa kali, aku berkata. "Aku diperkosa."

Ekspresi pemahaman mulai muncul di wajah Sasuke, sesaat, lalu digantikan dengan ekpresi marah, lalu sedih, lalu marah lagi. Dan ia bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku berbaring di sampingnya. Dan entah mengapa, mungkin karena aku merasa butuh sandaran, aku menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya. Dan bercerita pelan, mengingat malam itu...

"Malam itu sakit, sendirian di apartemen. Aku sedang dekat denga salah satu senpai di kampusku. Dia sangat baik padaku, dan menghormatiku, selama dekat, paling jauh dia hanya memegang tanganku. Malam itu, dia berkata ingin menjengukku. Maka aku membolehkannya. Toh aku juga butuh dijenguk.

Ketika dia datang, memang sudah sangat larut. Dia menemaniku, lama... saat aku mulai merasa baikan, aku mencoba duduk, dan melihatnya berbaring di tempat tidurku. Ku fikir dia tidur. Maka aku mengacuhkannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, dia memelukku dari belakang. Awalnya meski kaget, aku membiarkannya. Rasanya nyaman dipeluk. Namun lama kemudian, dia mulai menciumi telinga dan leherku. Maka aku berontak dari pelukannya. Setelah lepas, aku mencoba berdiri. Namun, sebelum beranjak selangkahpun, dia mendahuluiku, berdiri di hadapanku dan mendorongku ke tempat tidur, dan ia mulai menindihku...

Aku berontak, melawan, berteriak minta tolong dan menangis, namun dengan tenaganya dan dengan paksaan, dia dengan kasar melucuti pakaianku. Aku terus berteriak minta tolong hingga suaraku sesak. Dia tidak suka, maka dia menutup mulutku dengan sapu tangan. Aku memukulinya terus-terusan, tapi dia kemudian mengikat tanganku.

Aku terus mencoba berontak, menendangnya, hingga tenagaku terkuras. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk, untuk, menyetubuhiku denga kasar.

Rasanya sakit, Sas,,, sakiiittt,,," Keluhku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. "Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit dan pinggangku serasa patah. Aku berhenti berontak, tenagaku habis, dan hanya diam berharap segalanya cepat selesai. Aku terus menangis, dan berdoa, aku memanggil Tuhan, namun Dia tak mengirim seorang pun untuk menolongku. Aku pasrah. Jika malam itu dia membunuhku, aku ikhlas..."

Aku tak sanggup lagi bercerita, aku pun hanya menangis mengingat malam itu. Aku menangis di pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang tidak tau mesti berbuat apa, hanya membelai rambutku mencoba menenangkanku.

"Dimana lelaki itu sekarang?" tanyanya

"Entah dimana. Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan mendongak melihat Sasuke, dan kaget karena dia terlihat sangat marah. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Dia menutup mata dan berkata pelan, namun membuatku merinding. "Aku ingin membunuhnya." Katanya. "Rasanya sakit mendengarmu diperlakukan seperti itu, Hime."

Aku tersenyum simpul, dan mengulurkan tangan membelai wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah bangkit. Hanya saja mengingat malam itu selalu membuatku merasa kembali ke saat itu."

"Tapi tetap saja, noda yang dia berikan. . ." Sasuke menghela nafas berat, tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Malah dia menarikku mendekat dan memelukku erat.

Rasanya sangat nyaman, kami berdua diam dengan posisi seperti itu. Saling membagi beban, menghibur satu sama lain dengan pelukan. Dan perlahan, kami pun tertidur denga posisi itu...

Chapter 1nya sampai disini dulu, Minna. Author butuh review tentang kisah ini yang sudah sejauh ini. Kisahnya sudah mulai mendaki. Chapter 2 menyusul.

Livylaval : Makasih atas prihatinnya. Iya, itu termasuk bagian yang nyata. Kejadiannya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu,. jadi pilih Neji yah? Hmm... lanjut baca yah, apakah setelah membaca chapter ini atau chapter depan, masih akan membuatmu meilih Neji. Hehehe... btw, makasih reviewnya.

: Wah, nama yang rumit, hehehe... berdasarkan tingkat kenyamanan yah, hmm,,, akan jadi bahan pertimbangan admin. Arigatou atas revienya. Review lagi yah.

Preview Chap 2 :

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati mataku silau karena cahaya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak lagi kemudian membukanya lagi. Dan perlahan, wajah Sasuke muncul di fokusku. Dia sedang memperhatikanku lembut, sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Jantungku seketika rasanya berhenti berdetak.


End file.
